


Secret Santa Gift

by littleivor



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleivor/pseuds/littleivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you enjoy this my dear! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellularskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellularskies/gifts).



Happy Holidays my dear! 


End file.
